


Expectations

by bgiist



Category: Baldur's Gate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgiist/pseuds/bgiist
Summary: Sometimes things turn out not quite as expected.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2020





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
